


The Trapped Innocent

by flickawhip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rita gains a pet.RP Fic.





	The Trapped Innocent

Rita Repulsa was one of the top 'evil' people in the world. Sure, she had lost a lot of her battles with the Rangers, but she hardly let that worry her. She was finally under the radar, nobody could see her. She was safe here. She had smiled as she moved to greet the man who entered. He was one of her minions. She had asked for several innocents. She had not expected him to come home with girls. She had thanked him, giving him a few coins for his trouble. Once he had left she had looked the few girls over. She had smiled, sending many of the girls off with her other minions, none were to be touched, but they would have to stay where they were put. She had kept exactly one girl, for now. She had smiled, the girl looked a little nervous. 

"So... how exactly did you get yourself trapped, little one?"

The young teen sat huddled in a foetal like position to scared to answer. Rita had moved to settle beside the girl, her voice gentling a little. 

"Talk to me, little one..."

"I was grabbed off the street."

The girl finally said. 

"You ran away from home... didn't you?"

Rita asked softly. She understood the emotions the girl had to be feeling and, despite being what most would call evil, she felt a little sorry for the girl.

"Yes."

"Think you can stand to tell me why?"

"Sexual."

Rita had emitted a low growl. 

"You poor child...."

Her voice remained gentle. 

"Come... walk with me a while... I'd like to get to know you...." 

The girl hesitantly followed her. Rita had walked a while in silence before she spoke again. 

"Tell me your name baby girl?"

"Juliet... Juliet Rosenthal."

"Well, little Juliet... why don't you just stay with me?"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Rita smiled. 

"You seem sweet... I'd like to keep you safe."

Julie blushed.

"Th....thank you."

Rita smiled, gently stroking the girl's cheek. 

"You are quite welcome, my little one."

Julie murred softly leaning into the touch. Rita smiled softly, moving to kiss her gently. Julie mewed into the kiss. 

"Okay Sweetheart?"

"Yes Mistress Rita."

"Come to bed, my sweet little one?"

Julie followed Rita to her bed chamber. Rita smiled, shutting and locking the doors before turning back to Juliet. 

"Let me undress you Sweetheart?"

Julie nodded her consent and moved into a position that would make it easier for Rita to do so. Rita smiled, slowly unclipping the girl's hairclip, setting it aside before she moved to slowly strip the girl, kissing her gently every so often. Her voice was gentle as she removed the last of the girl's clothes, her touch light on the bruises at Juliet's ribs. 

"How did this happen sweet girl?"

"Protecting my V-Card one too many times."

"Oh Darling."

Rita murmured, gently stroking her cheek before kissing her softly. 

"Let me take care of you?"

"Please do..."

Juliet murred softly. Rita kissed her again sweetly. 

"Get on the bed Sweetheart."

Juliet quickly did as she was asked. Rita smiled, moving to slowly undress herself, moving to settle over Juliet slowly, kissing her sweetly. 

"Okay darling?"

Juliet purred.

"Yes Mistress Rita."

She mewed as she looked Rita over.

"You're very beautiful."

Rita smiled softly, kissing her again sweetly. 

"Thank you, my Darling, so are you."

Her touch was light against Juliet's stomach, light but trailing slowly upwards. Juliet purred and panted. Rita smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. 

"My girl."

Juliet mewed and arched slightly. 

"You like that Baby Girl?"

"Yes Rita. It feels so good."

"Ready for more?"

"Oh yes."

Rita smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Juliet began to pant more shallowly. Rita soon began to tease her clit. Juliet mewled softly. 

"You like that baby?"

"Ohh yes Rita."

"More?"

"Please."

Rita smiled, moving to push slowly inwards. Juliet bucked and mewed. 

"Okay, Little One?"

"Yes."

Juliet mewed.

"Just....be very gentle with this next bit."

She said chewing her bottom lip slightly. Rita smiled softly, kissing her tenderly. 

"Hush my Darling."

She murmured gently, pushing in to set a slow and sweet pace. 

"It's okay, I've got you, it's okay now." 

Juliet mewed as she tore. Rita murred softly. 

"Good girl..."

She murmured. 

"My Juliet."

She slowly picked up her pace. Juliet mewed up at Rita. 

"Okay baby."

"Yes. It feels so good."

Rita smiled and upped her pace. Juliet mewed louder still. 

"Mmm, come for me baby girl."

Juliet mewled and came apart.


End file.
